sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Brookes
Ms. Emily Olivia Brookes Goes ByEmily NicknamesEm Emie Em&Em }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'24 years old Row 3 title ' }'Scorpio Row 4 title ' }'Mystic Row 5 title ' }'Baby Blue Row 6 title ' }'Red Row 7 title ' }'5'4" Row 8 title ' }'124 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Magic-infused protection symbol Row 10 title ' }'Mostly internal Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Widowed Row 15 title ' }'Cat Burglar Soldier Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society Emily had a strict upbringing which led to a rebellious teenage lifestyle. She went out of her way to try to do everything she knew would upset her parents. The young Emily took to drinking, smoking weed, and messing around with girls and guys while learning about magic. She found that she was a natural when it came to writing spells, though she had a little trouble when it came to actually performing them. Emily seemed to pick up masking her species and identity fast. Soon she learned she could use her new found knowledge to get what she wanted, when she wanted it. At the age of sixteen stealing became the next thing on her list of parental disapproved activities. Emily found it so much fun that by the time she became an adult, she managed to turn it into a profession. This young mystic became best known by her cat burglar name 'Sly' which she had chosen to give herself because of the name from a much loved video games of hers, Sly Cooper. The government came into the picture, which made business a bit trickier for this young cat burglar. Two years ago she finally received a job from a rogue organization to steal a powerful scythe from the Slayers Society. The society was her most difficult job which was proven when they managed to capture her before she could sneak out of the building with their weapon. After being captured she was detained for two weeks before being questioned. They told her that they would let her go if she did a job for them. The job consisted of her acquiring files from The Revolution. So, she did. The Slayer's Society was impressed and now has become a regular client as long as she follows the conditions they sat out for her. She's never allowed to steal from The Slayer Society and she can't resume her cat burglary ways until after she does a select amount of time as a solider on the government's special supernatural task force. While being trained she met her husband. She had fallen fast and hard for him, they were married shortly after. She was beyond head over heels in love with him and that's the main reason she hasn't attempted an escape. If it wasn't for him she would have gone back on her word. Emily could finally see herself as the housewife type, although it was a strain for her to actually become one. She was so use to her independence and only trusting herself that it was hard for her to leave all her issues behind. Sadly, her husband died in action. To this day she grieves silently but remains a faithful member to honor her husband. Traitssneaky, witty, sarcastic, sexual, and magical. Quirksalways has a sarcastic remark to make, cheeks turn a hint of pink when she's feeling bubbly, when mad she gets irritated with jokes, clicks her tongue against her teeth, and tends to wear her mind on her sleeve instead of her heart. ' }'having sticky fingers. Row 2 title" ' }'her kitten named Magic, yoga, feeling silky smooth, shiny and rare objects, and of course, black leather. Row 3 title ' }'people with no common sense, the Revolution, chips that say 'with lime', people thinking it's funny when she's mad, and having to apologize. Row 4 title ' }'never finding love again and feeling the same kind of pain she felt when her husband died. Row 5 title ' }'studying magic, researching and teaching. Row 6 title ' }'loud and judgemental people. Row 8 title ' }'''bdsm. Emily's abilities include combat training, gymnastic abilities, voice manipulation, and illusion. With illusion she has the ability to change any aspect of anything she chooses, but that takes a lot of effort and can leave her feeling worn down. The only thing that is her specialty and rather easy for her to do is change her own appearance. This was her focus while she was practicing when she was younger because it helped her get away with stealing things. It took years of studying to be able to pull off the things she is able to but she managed to learn all by her lonesome. On her downtime she still studies magic and she is still building and learning her abilities. Emily learned how to control her abilities around seventeen, but she is still mastering them. She has mastered the ability to manipulate her voice and appearance. Her biggest strength aside from her abilities of manipulation is her quick wit. She can come up with an excuse, a backstory, or an escape plan in mere seconds. She also has the confidence to sell it. With the help of her gymnastic and combat skills of course. Still without her way with words she would have gotten caught a lot sooner than she actually did. Her biggest weakness as most are her loved ones. Also like most another big weakness for her includes her emotions. When she is upset she either lashes out or allows herself to be numb which leads to her making quick judgements or trying to hurt someone leaving herself open wide for attacks. If you can't throw her off with words you better be able to over power her because she is also quick during battle. Emily likes every type of fashion out there. She'll get dressed up in corporate attire when she's working as a watcher but during her downtime you can find her chilling in an oversized t-shirt or gym attire. Though she knows how to get sexy when it comes to going out for a night on the town. While Emily is working on her other type of business, she prefers the tight and slickness of a leather catsuit. The '''Relationships Family: Geoffrey Brookes (husband) & Adoptable (sister). Best Friends: same as above. Charges: same as above. Romantically Interested In: same as above. Romantically Involved With: same as above. Past Relationships: Geoffrey Brookes. Sexual Encounters: Geoffrey Brookes, Kevin Boone. Photos of Emily in Action Scarlett7.jpg Scarlett14.jpg Scarlett13.jpg Scarlett8.jpg Scarlett12.jpg Scarlett10.jpg scarlett16.jpg scarlett17.jpg